


The Son of the Mistress of Death

by AliceLawrenBlack72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandono Familiar, Ama de la Muerte Female Harry Potter, Aventura - Freeform, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Famiglia Jesso, Famiglia Vongola, FamigliaGiglio Nero, Familia Black - Freeform, Familia Peverell, Familia Potter, Humor, Personajes Oc, Romance, Viajes a Italia, amistad, familia, fantacia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLawrenBlack72/pseuds/AliceLawrenBlack72
Summary: UA: El pobre y recién nacido Sawada Tsunayoshi es abandonado por sus padres al este nacer muy débil y enfermo, teniendo el pequeño pocas posibilidades de vivir mucho tiempo. Cuando la ama de la muerte llega a visitar al pequeño que tenía intranquilo a muchos en el inframundo, tras ver al tierno bebé, cae rendida por un par de tiernos ojos ámbar. Desde ese momento, todo cambia...¡Fem Harry! ¡MoD Harry!
Relationships: Adult Reborn/Female Harry Potter, Colonnello / Lal Mirch, Daemon Spade / Elena, Female Harry Potter & Arcobalenos, Female Harry Potter & Primera Generación Vongola, Female Harry Potter & Tsuna/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Fon / Mammon/Biper, Iemitsu Sawada/Nana Sawada, Tsuna/Tsunayoshi Sawada & Décima Generación Vongola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Son of the Mistress of Death

**Título:** The Son of the Mistress of Death.

 **Género:** Familia / Humor / Angustia / Aventura / Amistad / Romance / Fantacía.

**Historia UA.**

**Crossover Entre HP y KHR!.**

**Resumen.**

UA: El pobre y recién nacido Sawada Tsunayoshi es abandonado por sus padres al este nacer muy débil y enfermo, teniendo el pequeño pocas posibilidades de vivir mucho tiempo. Cuando la ama de la muerte llega a visitar al pequeño que tenía intranquilo a muchos en el inframundo, tras ver al tierno bebé, cae rendida por un par de tiernos ojos ámbar. Desde ese momento, todo cambia...

¡Fem Harry! ¡MoD Harry!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP**

Prólogo.

**KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP**

Pobre bebito, pensó con tristeza la dulce enfermera que con extremo cuidado le daba de comer a un hermoso bebé castaño de bellos ojos ámbar.

El pequeño había nacido con problemas cardiacos y malformación pulmonar y las probabilidades de que el tierno niño viviese mucho tiempo eran mínimas, aún más al no tener a nadie que le diese los debidos cuidados y tratamientos médicos, ya que al enterarse del terrible estado de su bebé, los padres de éste lo habían abandonado, muy decepcionados al no haber tenido al hijo fuerte y sano que ambos deseaban.

Con sumo cuidado, colocó al bebé en la incubadora y después de revisar meticulosamente que todos los aparatos conectados al niño estuviesen trabajando perfectamente, se retiró del lugar secándose una lágrima en el camino sintiendo mucha impotencia por no poder hacer más por el tierno bebé..

**KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP**

En la pequeña ciudad de Namimori, la noche había caído al fin. Muy poca gente transitaba las calles a tan altas horas haciendo que en su mayoría ésta se viese vacía y silenciosa.

En el hospital de la ciudad las cosas se mantenían en completa calma, ciertamente era una noche muy tranquila de otoño y no había mucho que hacer cosa que todos los médicos y enfermeras agradecían.

En la unidad neonatal de cuidados intensivos, tres de los médicos del lugar terminaban de realizarles los chequeos correspondientes a los dos bebés que se encontraban ahí. El primero, un hermoso bebé pelinegro que había nacido prematuro, ya estaba listo para ser dado de alta al día siguiente para alegría de sus amorosos padres que contaban las horas ansiosos por tener ya en casa a su pequeño, sin embargo el segundo bebé no contaba con la misma suerte, hecho que afligía a todos los que trabajaban en el hospital y que se habían encariñado con el adorable castaño.

Los tres hombres salieron del lugar por unos momentos, quedándose únicamente una joven enfermera pendiente de los dos bebés que dormían profundamente.

Repentinamente, la enfermera perdió la consciencia y cayó suavemente al frío suelo de baldosas.

Las sombras comenzaron a alargarse en el sitio, y delante de las incubadoras que tenían a los dos bebés, apareció una hermosa mujer pelirroja, de tes tan blanca como la porcelana, brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda y rostro en forma de corazón. Ella poseía un bello cuerpo curvilíneo y vestía un modesto vestido negro con detalles en color verde esmeralda, de seda y calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo color del vestido.

Ella observó por unos segundos las dos incubadoras, pero finalmente toda su atención se enfocó en la que tenía al tierno bebé castaño. Se acercó a ésta de forma silenciosa y sonrió suavemente al ver al pequeño angelito durmiendo pacíficamente , aunque ella no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño al notar todos los aparatos médicos conectados al pequeño que lo ayudaban aduras penas a mantenerse con vida.

Sonriendo nuevamente, observó como el bebito empezó a moverse y a abrir poco a poco sus ojitos. Él al momento de despertar completamente, la miró con curiosidad y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, éste fue esbozando una tierna sonrisa llena de inocencia que le robó el corazón al instante.

"Mi dulce pequeño, estarás bien y tendrás una vida larga, plena y muy feliz. Yo me encargaré de ello". Le dijo la mujer de forma amorosa acariciando con mucha dulzura una de las regordetas mejillas del recién nacido.

Luego de dormir con un pequeño hechizo al bebé, a regañadientes se alejó de él y con una última mirada en dirección del pequeño castaño, desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar, quedando todo tal y como antes de que ella llegara y con la enfermera ya consciente y sin tener idea de lo sucedido minutos antes.

**KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP**

A la mañana siguiente, todos los que trabajaban en el hospital se quedaron atónitos, pero a la vez muy felices, cuando alrededor de las 1:00 pm, una hermosa mujer pelirroja de nombre Dorea Potter Black, una aristócrata inglesa, llegó con papeles de adopción en mano, y se convirtió en la orgullosa madre adoptiva del pequeño bebé castaño.

Después de asegurarles a todos los preocupados doctores y enfermeras del hospital que se habían encariñado con el bebito que el infante recibiría el mejor tratamiento médico y los mejores cuidados, la mujer les dio las gracias y dejó una generosa donación monetaria por su excelente trabajo y su gran dedicación en su profesión, así como con sus pacientes, antes de marcharse en una lujosa limusina con el pequeño bebé el cual iba recostado en una nueva incubadora que tenía incorporado todo el equipo médico que él necesitaba, también, acompañando a la mujer pelirroja, iban cuatro doctores altamente capacitados al pendiente de él, al igual que su nueva madre.

Y así comenzó su nueva vida el pequeño Sawada Tsunayoshi, siendo el amado hijo de Dorea Hyacinth Potter, la Ama de la Muerte.

**KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP KHR! X HP**

**Fin del Prólogo.**


End file.
